1. Field
This invention relates to dispensers, and specifically to a dispenser for flexible sheet material such as paper toweling.
2. The Prior Art
Dispensers for flexible sheet material such as paper toweling have long been known which include mechanisms for moving a reserve roll into dispensing position and perforating or severing a roll into individual sheets. These dispensers generally include a perforating or severing mechanism comprising a number of rollers between which and around which the web material must pass, usually including a rotatably mounted knife and a rotatable roller having a cooperating slot for receiving the knife as it rotates past the roller. The sheet material passing therebetween is thus severed or perforated. Mechanisms must be included that measure the desired length of web, and then halt the mechanism.
The dispensers of this type known in the prior art recognize many problems and solve them in many different ways. The prior art dispensers are for the most part complicated in construction, making them expensive to manufacture and maintain, and prone to failure.